The Cullens Have Moved!
by problematicpiccoloplayer
Summary: Okay, this isn't even CLOSE to finished, but i really wanted to post something, so this is a rough idea of my project...


Emmett's POV Emmett's POV

A/N: The characters besides the Twilight characters in this story are from a book that hasn't yet been published.

It was right before lunchtime at Tahoma High School. We had just moved (with Jacob, dammit) to Maple Valley, Washington because we had been in Forks for too long, and it was time for Renesmee to start high school, so we were all going with her (including Jacob, dammit). Eddiekins, Bells, Alice, and Nessie were "Sophomores" and Rosie, Jazz, Jacob (dammit), and I were "Juniors."

The mascot was a bear, so I made a mental note not to go to any sporting events to avoid attacking the nerd dressed in a bear costume.

The lunch bell finally rang as the teacher whose name I hadn't paid attention to when she told me said "Have a nice day, Mr. Cullen" in a sort of gay way as I exited one of the only tombs I had ever been in.

We were some of the first in the cafeteria. Alice skipped to a table towards the back and soon, the rest of the students started coming in. The first students were a group of six. There were three girls and, well, you probably already figured out the three guys part. Two of the girls were walking side by side. The taller was rubbing the shorter girl's earlobe saying "98 of rapists touch your shoulder before they rape you. The other 2 rub your earlobe."

The third girl who was not engaged in this conversation was being carried like a baby by the tallest guy and had a cast on her left arm, and both of her legs had casts on them. She couldn't have been more than four-foot nine. I looked around for a wheelchair, then figured out that she had a couple human wheelchairs.

"Damn. They're going to walk over here. This is where they usually sit. Shortie is Avery Brothers, plays soccer on the guys' soccer team, and just got nearly killed by a recently fired teacher. Her boyfriend is Cameron O'Clanahan, also on the soccer team, and he was recently held hostage by said teacher. Tall dark brown hair is Spencer Johnson. She likes quadding with her neighbor and hates sports. Average height darker skin is Alia Swan. She plays the flute and reads, no, obsesses over… oh shit." We all knew what he was talking about. Twilight. "They've all read it," Eddiekins groaned.

Only the guys looked up as they walked towards where we were sitting. Their eyes got huge. "This is where the fun begins," I muttered, quoting Star Wars.

The guys stopped in their tracks, but the girls walked on. "Dude, what's up?" Avery asked the guy who was carrying her. "Cameron," Edward hissed.

The one beside Cameron, "Derrick," Edward whispered, pointed and stuttered, "It's…They're…Ed-ed-ed…Rosa-ro-boobs…Em-em-emme…Ali-al-ali…Be-be-bell…vampires."

Only then did the rest of them look up. Alia's eyes lit up and got freaky huge, just like he smile. Spencer's eyes and mouth got wide, but she didn't smile. Avery said "Good thing there's a werewolf here, or I'd be pissed." That made Jacob (dammit) laugh. Then she looked at Cameron. "Dude. What the hell are you waiting for? Let's go!"

"But, Ave. They're _vampires_. Aren't you scared at all?"

"No. They're good vampires. Have I not taught you anything?"

He thought for a moment. "Fine."

My phone started vibrating. It was a text from Jasper.

Al is insanely excited. She's gonna drive me crazy! If I leave, it'll be because of her.

As soon as I finished reading that text, I got another, this time from Eddiekins.

Those people are so strange. Alia is praying to God, saying "thx thx thx" Avery is thinking holy fucking shit. Ul like hr, Em, she likes rap. 1 of 2 ppl on planet, of course. Spencer is…whoa. And all the guys r thinking "we're gonna b single."

When I was done with that text, they were all the way to our table. Stupid cell service. So slow.

Spencer, obviously the least shy of the group, was first to speak. "Uhhh, this is really weird. Okay, so, hi. This is Alia"-eyes and smile huge and waving as if she wanted to take someone's eye out-"Derrick, Aaron, Cameron, and the one the size of a third grader who has about 20 pounds of plaster on her is Avery."

"Hi," they all said nervously, except for Alia, who kept waving and practically screamed the word.


End file.
